


Two Kings

by Drollittle



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Art, Fanart, Foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drollittle/pseuds/Drollittle
Summary: My father thinks that we should forget the old gods...





	Two Kings




End file.
